Jojo Music to my Ears : 3 Rivalry Part 1
by littlenatnatz101
Summary: Part 1 to this mega long section to the series. Natalie comes back from a holiday in Whichville, but does she bring back more than she thought?
1. I miss you

**RIGHT THEN! 3****rd**** in the series. Well, actually PART 1!!! Yes, indeed. No idea how many parts there will be. But this is going to be a LONG ONE! So be prepared. Please read the other stories in the series before you go onto this one - otherwise half of it wont make sense. **

**I apologise though. I realized the series isn't very 'sequenized' - the first story starts just after the summer holidays, then in the second story, meant to be about a month later, it just happens to be the whole Horton thing, which is ACTUALLY 15****th**** May. So I don't know. To make matters worse, this story starts at the NEXT summer holiday. So, don't take any notice of that. I was just being stupid lol, but I can't change it now.**

**OK. I usually say all my imagination is mine. This time, I partly got the story idea from an iCarly episode I just watched (not going to say which one - that will ruin the story!), and I edited it a bit, but the main idea came from iCarly, lol. **

**I also don't Horton Hears a Who, and any of their characters, but I own Natalie and anything else that isn't in the film.**

**ENJOY!!**

**---**

**Jojo slowly walked through the hustle and bustle of Whoville, staring at the floor, blocking out the surrounding noises with his whoPod. Usually he would marvel in the unique sounds of the busy town centre - he could hear the melodies in everything. But today he really couldn't be bothered. It had been 5 weeks into the summer holiday, and apart from the first week, Natalie had gone back to Whichville to visit old family and friends. So it was just Jojo on his own for over a month now. She was coming back in a few days, but until then, Jojo was still on his own. He hated being away form Natalie in the first place, let alone for a month. **

**Jojo walked through the front door of his house and immediately went up to his room. He slumped onto the end of his bed and picked up his guitar. He positioned his fingers on the frets and took a deep breath -**

"**Jojo, dear," the sound of his mum's voice stopped him in his tracks. He looked up at her.**

"**I know how much you miss Natalie, but you need to try and get your mind off it. It's not healthy to constantly be depressed about something," Sally said softly. Jojo just half-heartedly smiled in her direction, then stared down at his guitar. Sally sat next to him on the end of the bed.**

"**Life's hard. Being a teenager is even harder. I know, I've been through it all, and believe me, there's no shortcuts. What you feel right now had to come at some point, it's all part of growing up, but that doesn't mean you should let it get to you. If you don't fight it, it will only take you over. Trust me," she said quietly and comfortingly, kissing Jojo on the forehead before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind her. Jojo knew she was right deep down. He hated feeling like this. He would do anything to get rid of these feelings, but he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. **

**A few hours later, and all the Whos were in bed, and everyone was fast asleep in the McDodd household. All but one, of course. Jojo had slipped out the window, and made his way up to the old observatory, like he did every night. He remembered the night he took Natalie up here for the first time. The memory made him smile to himself. He opened the door, and turned on the light. The whole observatory lit up around him. He immediately got to work. He jumped into his bucket and flew right to the top of the observatory. **

"**Hey, ya miss me?" a familiar voice said from below, startling Jojo, who turned round sharply, staring at the ledge below. Natalie stood, leaning against the wall by the door, smiling up at him. **

"**But… what are you doing here?" Jojo said, shocked, jumping into his bucket again and started descending back to the lower ledge, "I thought you weren't coming back for days!"**

"**Well, turns out we arrived this afternoon! My mum wanted me to have a rest when I got home instead of going out with friends, so that's why I didn't come to see you earlier."**

**Jojo leapt out the bucket at the bottom, and Natalie and Jojo hugged each other tightly. After several moments, they both pulled away and kissed each other. This was the moment they had both wanted for weeks. Jojo was taken back to his memory again of their first trip up to the observatory together.**


	2. Drake

**I do not own HHAW but I do own Natalie and anything else not in the film!**

**I know it's a short chapter, but it deserved a dramatic pause :D also it's half midnight and I wanna go to sleep LOL.**

**---**

**Jojo awoke late that morning, back in his own bed. Him and Natalie had been up almost all night - at least until 4am. He looked at the clock - 9:45am. He slowly pulled himself out of bed and shuffled into the only bathroom. Getting up late had its advantages - it meant everyone else had already used the bathroom. **

**Jojo walked downstairs a few minutes later, much more awake than before. He slid into the kitchen, hoping to be unnoticed. He quickly made a slice of toast and quietly exited the McDodd home, succeeding in not being seen. Still in 'family stealth-mode', he didn't notice the red and black Who standing inches away from him.**

"**Hey Jojo!" she said happily, making Jojo jump. **

"**Hey, how are you?" he asked, recovering from the shock.**

"**I am excellent! Really excellent!!" she said, beaming.**

"**Why so excited?" Jojo laughed, smiling. Natalie looked puzzled.**

"**Well, didn't I tell you last night?"**

"**Er, no, I don't think so anyway…" Jojo started to look puzzled himself now.**

"**Oh, well, my old best friend from Whichville is moving to Whoville! Isn't that great?" she said ecstatically.**

"**Awh, that's excellent! So when's she moving down here?" Jojo said, happy for her.**

"**Next week! But…" Natalie's tone dropped a bit and she paused, before continuing, "he's not a she. His name is Drake."**


	3. Relationship?

**I do not own HHAW but I do own Natalie and anything else not in the film!**

**:O DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! Oh, but why would it be bad? It's not like Drake will pull them apart would he? **

**---**

Jojo lay on his bed, thinking about what might happen in just a few days time. Natalie was sure to spend a lot of time with Drake when he gets here, which he didn't mind much, but who knew what would happen. Natalie wouldn't forget about him, would she? '_No, she wouldn't,' _he thought to himself, trying to convince himself. He gently sat up on his bed. He looked over at the drawing stuck to his wall Natalie had drawn for him back when they first met, and thought of the fun time they'd had in Art passing notes to each other, before they were caught and given detention. He smiled to himself, and picked up his guitar.

"Jojo?" Holly said quietly, slowly walking into the room, "Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"Oh, well, I better let Natalie tell you if she hasn't already…" she said as she slowly turned to go out the room.

"Oh you mean about Drake moving to Whoville? Yeah I heard,"

Holly turned back round to face him. "How do you feel about it? Are you OK?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess I'm just worried I'll get pushed away a bit. You know what they say, three's a crowd," Jojo said a bit disappointedly, but trying hard not to show it.

"I'm just saying, don't worry, their relationship was a long time ago, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about," Holly said, smiling comfortingly, then walking out the door. Jojo just sat there, frozen. '_Relationship? What does she mean, relationship?' _Jojo thought, then sat there for a few seconds, before jumping up off his bed and rushing after Holly.

"Holly? What do you mean 'relationship'?" Jojo said, almost panicked. Holly stopped and him in the eyes. She could see the emotion hidden in his big, brown eyes. She didn't really know what to say.

"Well, yeah, I mean they went out for a year or so at one point - they were pretty inseparable to be honest. But the decided it was best for them to break up when she moved here," Holly said quietly. Jojo looked at the floor, his fringe flopping in front of his face, "I'm so sorry Jojo. I thought you knew. What did Natalie tell you then?"

"She said they were 'best friends'," Jojo mumbled. He couldn't believe she had lied to him. Ok, it was only small. But she had done it so easily. "Well, thanks Hol, I'm glad you told me that. At least I can prepare myself," and with that, Jojo slowly walked back into his bedroom before Holly could reply.

--

Natalie sat on her bed, on MSN on her laptop, talking to various friends. Then a pop-up appeared saying "Drake has just signed in"

Natalie's mood suddenly lifted. She quickly clicked the notification before it disappeared, bringing up the chat window.

'_Hey, how are you?' _Natalie typed. A few seconds later, he replied;

'_Hey, yeah I'm really good, how are you?'_

'_Yeah I'm great! I can't wait until you move here, it's going to be so much fun!'_

'_I know, it's going to be excellent. I guess you have loads of friends for me to meet then? :D'_

'_No, I don't really have a lot of friends to be honest haha, I can't wait for you to meet Jojo though. I think you guys will get along really well!!'_

'_Oh cool! Sounds awesome.'_

'_Yeah, he's really a great guy. Did you know he was the one who saved our speck from being destroyed? It was amazing!'_

'_No way, that was him? Too cool. Haha, sounds like you fancy him a bit ;)'_

'_Er, well, yeah, of course I do, he's my boyfriend, didn't I tell you that?'_

'_No! You already have another boyfriend? We only just broke up!'_

'_Yeah, but we still broke up. How was I supposed to know you would move here so soon?'_

'_Well, fair enough… hey, I got to go now, I'll see ya soon yeah? Xx'_

'_Yeah, bye Drake'_

Drake signed out almost straight away. Natalie hoped he wasn't upset about the whole thing, but I mean they did break up, so why was it a problem? Oh well. She continued chatting with he friends, when an even happier pop-up came up that made her heart sing -

"Jojo has just signed in"

She immediately clicked the notification to bring up the chat window.

'_Hey Jojo!! How are you?'_

'_hey, yeah I'm not too bad I guess, u alright?'_

_Natalie could tell something was up. She just knew it._

'_Yeah, I'm really good, but I can tell something's up. Come on, you can tell me anything. You know that.'_

'_Well… I guess I was just talking to Hol and she said about you and Drake were a bit more than 'best friends', that's all…'_

_Her heart sunk. She didn't want him to find out, because she didn't want him to be upset. _

'_Jojo, I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to be upset, but I promise it's all behind us now,'_

'_I don't care about the dating fact as much I do the lying. Why didn't you just tell me in the first place? I wouldn't have minded.'_

'_Well, I didn't know that at the time. To be honest I feel terrible about lying about it, but I didn't want you to get upset. I love you Jojo, you know that. I'm really sorry.'_

'_Ok, fair enough, and I love you too. I just don't want to loose you I guess.'_

'_I promise you won't. No matter what happens, we'll always be together! :D xx'_

'_:P Ok, I feel a bit better now :D well I have to go, mum's calling me for dinner. See ya tomorrow! xx'_

'_Yeah, ok, bye Jojo! xx'_


	4. First Impressions Count

I do not own HHAW but I do own Natalie and anything else not in the film! (Oh, also I don't own the film Paranormal Activity :D I mention it at one point lol.)

Its lucky I don't have an ACTUAL time frame here, which helps start convocation later on. But its annoying. One fanfic ill just say it's their anniversary and be done with it :D lol!

:O OOOOHHHHH ok ok ok now READ ON!

**A few days had passed, and in just a matter of hours it was arranged for Jojo and Natalie to meet up with Drake in the park. Natalie and Jojo sat on the grass looking around at everyone. Jojo was too nervous to talk. What would he be like? I mean, he could be a really great, good looking guy. What if Natalie falls for him again? He didn't know what to expect. All he could do was sit and wait. **

"**Ahh! Drake!" Natalie screamed, jumping up and hugging him. The sight made Jojo wince. He slowly stood up. **

"**Hey! How are you?" Drake said happily. Him and Jojo made eye contact for a moment. **

"**Oh, so you must be Jojo! Nice to meet you," Drake said, putting his hands in his pockets. Drake was slightly taller than Jojo, with messy brown hair, green eyes, and two-tone brown striped fur. Just like Jojo had feared; Drake was extremely good looking and seemed like a really lovely person. **_**'This is going to make this situation so much harder for me…" Jojo thought to himself.**_

"_**Yeah, hey, nice to meet you," Jojo mumbled. There was an awkwardness in the air between the three of them, as they fidgeted in their spot. **_

"_**Well, Drake," Natalie broke the silence, "what do you want to do, seeing as it's your first day in Whoville,"**_

_**Drake shrugged, "I don't know really, I don't really know what there is to do in Whoville. I guess it's up to you guys,"**_

_**The three Whos stood and thought about a fun activity to do. **_

"_**Er.." Jojo suggested first, relaxing slightly, "What's on in the cinema at the moment?"**_

"_**Oh, hasn't that new horror film just come out, you know the one with the ghosts and stuff…"**_

"_**Paranormal Activity?" Drake queried.**_

"_**Yeah, that's the one! We should see that," Natalie said excitedly.**_

"_**Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing that," Jojo agreed.**_

"_**Sure, let's do it then!" Drake also agreed.**_

_**The three of them walked off the cinema together, which was almost on the other side of town. Most of the way was spent by Natalie and Drake reminiscing over past memories, while Jojo remained silent, hands in his pockets. Deep down he knew it would probably wear off soon, but at the moment he felt like an outsider. More so that usual. **_

_**The cinema was an extremely large building, and quite old-looking; not so much old as historic, but old as in not looked after. The paint was peeling and altogether it looked quite shabby. The inside wasn't much different either. The three of them lined up to get their tickets.**_

"_**Hey, since it starts in about 10 minutes, shall I go and grab some popcorn and stuff while you get the tickets?" Natalie suggested.**_

"_**Sure, good idea, see you in a minute!" Jojo said, kissing her before she went, to prove a point that Natalie was HIS girlfriend. She walked off and queued up to get popcorn. **_

"_**So," Drake started, with both an inquisitive and a slightly cold tone, "you're her new boyfriend then, huh?"**_

"_**Well, I wouldn't say 'new'… we've been together for ages now," Jojo said nervously; this Drake guy was a lot bigger and probably stronger than him, so he didn't want to get on the wrong side of him, but at the same time couldn't let the chance to rub the situation in his face pass by.**_

"_**Just don't forget, midget," Drake said in a threatening tone, glaring down at Jojo, "I saw her first, and I can get her back any time I want, so watch it, alright?" **_

_**Jojo didn't know how to react to this. He seemed so nice before. It was silent between them after that, and luckily Natalie came back quickly and helped lighten the atmosphere. At that moment they were at the front of the queue. **_

"_**Three tickets for Paranormal Activity please," Drake asked the Who selling the tickets, and he handed Drake the tickets, "It's showing on Screen 5," The cinema worker said cheerfully, just like all the Whos in Whoville. **_

_**They walked off together towards Screen 5. Jojo has lots of thoughts rushing through his head… but at the same time, wasn't about to back down now. He wasn't about to loose Natalie to her ex, no matter what it would take… **_


End file.
